


an eternity in shades of you

by lightningmcqveer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, DON'T BE FOOLED, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, atsumu is cheesy, this is just me projecting how incredibly touch starved i am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningmcqveer/pseuds/lightningmcqveer
Summary: kenma doesn't really understand how home can be in the outline of a person's ribcage until miya atsumu wraps his limbs around them like he's afraid to let go.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	an eternity in shades of you

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"ken-chan. ken-chan. _ken-chaaaan._ "

atsumu drawls out the last of their accursed nickname in his accent, voice heavy from sleep.

kenma looks at him, forgets to look away, takes off their headset, and moves to accommodate atsumu in the homey little yellow chair.

they hadn't noticed how freezing it was until a warm torso pressed against their own, sighing as atsumu's arms envelope them completely.

"it's late," they run their hands through his hair, pretty, soft, messy. "go back to sleep."

atsumu mumbles something against their neck, leaving goosebumps everywhere his lips trace the skin, slowly, tightly.

"the bed feels empty without you."

_i know. i know. i'm always missing a part of me when you're gone._

kenma leans forward and places a soft kiss on atsumu's temple, their fingers running over the side of his jaw.

there's an unsettling feeling in their chest, bizzare, genuine, terrifying, like their heart is calling out to another, _can you see me? can you feel me? i'm here too. i'm as real as you are. can you hold me and not break me?_

kenma hums in agreement, waiting for atsumu to get up. he doesn't, his hold now unyielding.

atsumu's playing with their ears. he likes doing that, caressing smooth skin, tucking loose dark strands behind them.

"what's your favourite colour?"

"i don't think i have one."

atsumu's silent for a while. kenma almost thinks he's fallen asleep until he asks, "why?"

"i never gave much thought to it."

their boyfriend huffs. "if you had to pick one right _now,_ what would you choose?"

kenma tilts to rest their head on atsumu's shoulder, closes their eyes, content and blissful as their hearts beat right against each other.

( at a wild meadow, two figures walk into the yonder together, fading away into the horizon, an orange sunset. they could be fairy tails to everyone else but for each other, hand in hand, they were real. they mattered. they knew each other, all crooked and blunt edges, all the sharp corners of their bare hearts. )

_atsumu's heart sings back to them, a melody, a yearning call of holding and being held in return._

"red."

atsumu looks up at them blearily.

"red for nekoma?"

kenma smiles at the lethargic man before them, adoringly.

"yeah, tsumu," they concur, thinking back to their team, back to their last year with them, back to meeting an insufferable, brilliant, no good boy in a red jacket and a head too small for the ego to fit in. "like nekoma."

he nods in answer, trying to stifle a yawn.

kenma nudges him off gently. "come on, let's get to bed."

he doesn't protest, letting himself be dragged under the blankets and be smothered by them.

they think he must have been asleep by the moment, "what's your favourite?" leaves their mouth, but he turns around in kenma's arms to face them.

"golden."

atsumu says and the little grin that follows has kenma's breathe catching right in their throat.

they bump their nose into his, desperate to show him, let him know at least some part of what he makes them feel like.

kenma finds that words can not, will not ever, be enough to describe miya atsumu.

"why golden?"

atsumu stares at them for a while, an explicable look passing through his eyes, before confessing.

"cause you're golden, ken."

they have to tear their gaze away, aware of exactly how flushed and pink they looked like.

almost a year into a serendipitous relationship but somehow, atsumu can make them blush so prettily, as he likes to call it.

atsumu pokes his fingers into their cheeks until they pull back, glaring at him half heartedly. "that was disgusting. you've been talking to kuroo too much."

he doesn't reply, just laughs and tugs them back into his embrace.

kenma doesn't really understand how home can be in the circumference of someone's waist, the outline of their ribcage, or in the way their burning hot face finds safety in the crook of his neck, until miya atsumu wraps his limbs around them like he's afraid to let go.

"you really are golden, you should know that." he whispers, even though there's no one around to hear them.

they set their sight on polaroids on the purple wall. all from different dates, the beach they went to for atsumu's birthday, the day they spent in destroying their kitchen on kenma's. a kaleidoscope wall of memories they cherish keenly.

"i don't think i'm that bright." they adopt his tone, light and airy.

"you are." he admonishes them immediately, leaning back.

kenma misses the touch instantly.

atsumu looks them in the eyes. "you, kozume kenma, are the light of my life."

"you shouldn't say it like that." they let out a tiny, strangled noise.

kenma waits for judgement, knowing none would come. not from atsumu, never from him. miya atsumu is a deep blue ocean, ferocious and gentle whenever needed. 

"like what?"

"like you mean it."

he reaches a hand towards kenma's jaw, cradling it, and they have to stifle a rising cry from deep in them when they see the way atsumu looks at them, like they're something precious. "but i do," he breathes. "i do mean it."

a polaroid captures their attention. it's nothing extravagant as beaches or as simole as their home. it's their first date after atsumu returned to japan, dragged them off to paintball, and got his ass handed back to him.

atsumu and kenma stare back at them, splattered with dark green. it had only been three months since then but..

so much had changed. for once, kenma didn't find themself worrying over it.

"golden for me... means hope. it means forever. you make me really, really happy." he glances at kenma, "even when i'm miles away, seeing your streams makes me feel homesick and better all at once, knowing you miss me too. you had my grey hoodie on in the last one."

"i think you're my forever, golden eyes."

they let out a mix of a sob and a laugh, shaking their head in fond exasperation. "i like being your forever."

atsumu takes their hands into his own and presses their lips together softly, just a brief touch before he brushes their bangs out of their face.

"sleep now, 'tsumu." kenma tells him.

he does, but not before pressing another sneaky kiss to kenma's nose. "goodnight, ken-chan."

they ponder over the endearment while looking at their boyfriend, big, beefy, beautiful boyfriend with amusement. kenma had never liked that their entire life.

somehow, atsumu made them _pine_ for the next time they'd get called that, make their heart tune to the plethora of infinite colours between them, that shaped miya atsumu and kozume kenma in clay.

**Author's Note:**

> miya atsumu is a cheesy bastard, kozume kenma is allowed to be soft without being fetishized, love languages aren't necessarily verbal, and honestly.. this is just self indulgence at this point.


End file.
